yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 043
"The Miraculous Overlay! Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" is the forty-third episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on February 13, 2012. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo and Kaito Tenjo vs. III and IV Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 6: Kaito III has just activated the effect of "Number 33: OOPArts Super Weapon - Machu Mach", inflicting 3000 points of damage to Kaito. Yuma chains "Braveheart", halving his Life Points to negate the activation of the effect. (Yuma 2400 → 1200). Kaito sets 1 card. Turn 7: III III activates "OOPArts Pyramid Eye Tablet", increasing the ATK of all "OOPArts" monsters he controls by 800 points (Number 33: OOPArts Super Weapon - Machu Mach's ATK 2400 → 3200). Activates the effect of "Masshu Maq", detaching 1 Xyz Material to inflict 800 points of damage to Yuma (Yuma 1200 → 400). "Machu Mach" attacks "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon". Kaito chains "Battle Simulation", halving the ATK of both monsters (Machu Mach's ATK 3200 → 1600) (Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon's ATK 0 → 0) and negating the destruction of both cards (Kaito 3200 → 1600). "Machu Mach's" ATK returns to it's former state (Machu Mach's ATK 1600 → 3200). III ends his turn. Turn 8: Yuma Yuma activates "Monster Reborn", Special Summoning "Number 39: Utopia" from the Graveyard. Performs a Chaos Xyz Change, overlaying "Utopia" to Xyz Summon "Number C39: Utopia Ray". As Yuma has less than 1000 Life Points, he activates the effect of "Utopia Ray", detaching 1 Xyz Material to decrease the ATK of "Giant Killer" (Giant Killer's ATK 1500 → 500) and increasing the ATK of "Utopia Ray" (Utopia Ray's ATK 2500 → 3000). "Utopia Ray" attacks and destroys "Giant Killer". IV chains "Gimmick Box", negating the damage and Special Summoning it as a monster (ATK 0 → 2500). Yuma sets 1 card. "Utopia Ray"'s ATK reverts to it's original value at the End Phase (Utopia Ray's ATK 3000 → 2500). Turn 9: IV Activates "Junk Puppet" Special Summoning 1 "Gimmick Puppet" monster with 0 ATK from his Graveyard. He Special Summons "Gimmick Puppet - Necro Doll". IV overlays his 2 Level 8 Monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 40: Gimmick Puppet - Heaven's Strings". "Heaven's Strings" attacks "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon". Yuma activates "Trap Reborn", paying half his Life Points to copy the effect of "Battle Simulation", halving the ATK of the battling monsters (Heaven's Strings' ATK 3000 → 1500) (Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon's ATK 0 → 0) and negating the destruction (Kaito's Life Points 1600 → 100). IV activates Heaven's Strings' effect, detaching 1 Xyz Material. During the End Phase of the next turn, all monsters on the field will be destroyed, and all players will take damage equal to the ATK of the monsters destroyed that they controlled. Turn 10: Kaito's turn Kaito activates "Overlay Regenerate", attaching the top card of each player's deck to a face-up Xyz Monster they control. Tributes "Utopia Ray" and "Damage Mage" to Tribute Summon "Photon Kaiser". He activates the effect of "Photon Kaiser", treating it as 2 monsters for an Xyz Summon. He overlays the 2 Level 8 monsters to Xyz Summon "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon". Since "Galaxy-Eyes" was used as an Xyz Material, the effect of all other face-up monsters are negated. Activates it's second effect, detaching the Xyz Materials from "Masshu Maq" and "Heaven's Strings" to increase the ATK of "Neo Galaxy-Eyes by 500 for each (Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon's ATK 4500 → 6000). "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" attacks "Masshu Maq" (III's Life Points 2400 → 0). "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" attacks "Heaven's Strings" (IV's Life Points 2400 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.